The Vault
"The Vault" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Bates Motel. It aired on April 18, 2016. Synopsis Norman uncovers painful truths as his therapy progresses; Norma works to prevent a secret from being revealed; Romero assists an old friend despite the risk to his career. Summary Still haunted by her confrontation with Chick, Norma decides to call Caleb but finds that his number has been disconnected. She's also trying to put some effort into her life with Romero and as he leaves for work, they hug and as he proceeds to walk downstairs, she reveals how happy she is with him and they kiss. Meanwhile, Norman is having dreams of being trapped under a bed with the room shaking around him and items falling to the floor. In his session with Dr. Edwards, he is asked if he knows what happens when he has blackouts but Norman doesn't, so Dr. Edwards explains that when a child has traumatic life experiences, they disappear inside them. He says that the person he spoke to during their previous session wasn't Norman but Norma. Norman wants to know what she said and Dr. Edwards asks Norman if he was aware of slipping into her persona. Norman says that he was. Dr. Edwards tries to get him to talk about his early life, but he can't remember much except for his dad being gone a lot and spending a lot of time with his mother. Norma meets Chick at a diner and he asks if she thought about their talk. He wants her to admit her sins, claiming that she can't accept her past, and wants to know where Caleb is. As Dylan visits Norman at Pineview and they play croquet together, Norman asks about Emma and Dylan says she's getting better and says he has to tell Norman something, but Norman guesses they're together and seems fine with it. Changing the subject, he asks what his dad, Sam, was like and Dylan says that he wasn't nice to Norma. When Dylan goes home, he tells Norma that Norman is getting on fine but Norma hasn't mentioned that she's married since Norman is in a fragile state. Dylan reveals that he will be leaving town with Emma and her dad in a few days and as he's leaving the house, Norma asks if he has heard from Caleb at all but Dylan says to leave him alone and mentions the name of the motel he used to work at. Romero meets Rebecca at a diner and gives her Bob's key to the safe deposit box, saying that he doesn't want payment in return. Norma calls Caleb and he admits he left as he was worried about the fallout and asks how Dylan is. She advises him to call their son, who was understandably hurt when he left. Caleb tells her he loves her but she's unable to say it back. Caleb phones Dylan, who's surprised but not shocked to hear from him. He apologizes for having left as it wasn't what he wanted to do and promises to return when it's safe. In therapy, Norman is remembering being only 7 years old when his mom told him to hide in his room because Sam had been drinking. He came down to the kitchen for a glass of water and saw his dad passed out at the table, before he woke up and freaked him out. Dr. Edwards wants to know more about his dad, but "Norma" appears and tells Norman that he doesn't have to talk about things he doesn't want to. Dr. Edwards realizes "she" is there and watches as Norman slips into his "Mother" persona, telling Dr. Edwards that "she" needs to protect her son and that she doesn't want him to remember these things. "Mother" apologizes for not knowing who she married and reveals how she and Norman tried to leave one night but were unable to find Dylan. Unfortunately, Sam found them and forced them to drive home at gunpoint where he subjected Norma to rape as Norman hid under their bed. Norman ended up holding her hand through the hold traumatic ordeal. Norma and Chick meet that evening on a bridge and she attempts to shoot him but finds that she can't. She flies off the handle, screaming that she can't get Caleb killed and telling Chick that she can't kill him before she drives off. She returns home angry and is interrupted by Dylan, who has returned to pack some of his belongings. As he is doing so, he looks at a photograph of him and Norman and decides to put it in Norman's room but in doing so he finds the bunny toy and letter that Emma's mother wanted to be given to her. He goes to the motel office and checks the list of bookings for that month, discovering that Audrey had checked in but never checked out. He takes a note of her home address. When Romero arrives home, Norma is in a better mood until he mentions that Chick has arrived with the repaired window. Chick is being amicable and respectful and doesn't bat an eye when Norma tries to get him riled up. She yells that she's still standing and tells him to do his best. However, Chick leaves quietly, leaving Romero confused about what has just happened. Norma breaks down and admits everything from her past: her affair, her brother, how Chick knew Caleb and Dylan and threatened to expose her secrets through the town. Believing he's disgusted with what she has revealed, she says he should pack his bag and he asks where they're going. She cries as he embraces her. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars *David Cubitt as Sam Bates *Damon Gupton as Gregg Edwards *Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan *Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun *Jaime Ray Newman as Rebecca Hamilton *Luke Roessler as Norman Bates (child) Also Starring *Victoria Cruz as Waitress Notes * This episode was watched by 1.33 million viewers * Olivia Cooke did not appear in this episode. Videos Bates Motel Season 4 Episode 6 Preview Mondays 9 8c A&E Bates Motel Mother Reveals Part of Norman's Past (S4, E6) A&E Bates Motel Inside the Episode The Vault (S4, E6) A&E Gallery TV1.jpg TV2.jpg TV3.jpg TV4.jpg TV5.jpg TV6.jpg TV7.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes